1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tape cassettes and more particularly is directed to improvements in tape cassettes for preventing the rotation of the reel or reels contained in the cassette housing when the cassette is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of cassette structures have been previously proposed for use with a magnetic tape. In such existing tape cassettes, one or more reels are normally mounted for free rotation within the cassette housing, so that the tape can be conveniently wound thereon during the operation of a tape player. However, when the tape cassette is removed from the player, the free rotatable reel within the tap cassette poses problems since rotation of the reel will cause inadvertent unwinding of the tape from the reel. The unwound tape can become damaged or tangled within the tape cassette or discharged from the tape cassette where it is subject to damage by tearing or the like.
A tape cassette to avoid the above disadvantage is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,111 issued Mar. 27, 1962. In such tape cassette, a brake lever provided in the tape cassette has to be directly biased or actuated from the outside of the tape cassette to release the associated brake which otherwise prevents rotation of the reel or reels. Accordingly, it is necessary that the direction in which the tape cassette is loaded or inserted in the cassette holder of the tape player coincide with the direction in which the brake lever has to be biased or moved for release of the brake, so that there is a limitation in the use of the tape cassette.
Further, in the case where the cassette has a lid in addition to a reel brake, as aforesaid, it is necessary to provide devices for operating the lid and the brake lever on the cassette holder, which results in complication of the construction of the latter.
It is also required that, when the tape cassette is loaded on the holder, the lid of cassette is opened correctly and the brake is completely released, so that it is difficult to positionally adjust the device or devices for effecting such operations.
Further, since the brake lever always protrudes from the cassette housing, the brake lever may be actuated inadvertently during handling of the cassette.